SCP-7100
by mathew.sandbox
Summary: Decided to make one of my favorite youtubers, Friskyhyena, into an SCP. Just for fun. check out his channel as well if you'd like. Also I've decided to add a few more 'unique' SCPs to this list. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Item #: SCP-7100

'Frisky'

Object Class: Euclid

Speacial containment Procedures: SCP-7100 is to be contained in a standard Humanoid Containment Cell in at site-19. The Cell it is contained must be monitored at all times via a hidden camera in the room. The microphone on the camera is to be dislabled at all times in order to prevent SCP-710 from communicating with it's veiwer.

SCP-7100 is extremely unpredictable in it's behavior. Should SCP-710 need to be moved for testing, SCP-710 is to have no less than two armed guards are to accompany it at any time.

DESCRIPTION: SCP-7100 is a caucasian male, with brown hair and a mustache. Item previously would wear a chicken mask constantly, even while bathing. When questioned about the mask beforhand, SCP-710 would scream "It's not a phase, mom!" But otherwise from that, would never answer. Item eventually stopped wearing the mask. When questioned about the change, SCP-710 will scream "It was just a phase, mom!"

SCP-7100 is extremely unpredictable. SCP-7100's behavior can vary from cooperation with staff and D-class, to attempting to kill everyone around him without even hesitating. SCP-7100 will often threaten to [REDACTED] if a partisipant of a bargain refuses to deliver it's end of the deal. It

SCP-7100 is a "master" of "persuasion". If SCP-7100 encounters anyone it feels is a threat to it's own safety, SCP-7100 will attempt to bargain with them. Shockingly enough, SCP-7100 is almost always successfull in these attempts, even having convinced various other SCPs to cooperate with him. SCPs it has bargained with include: SCP-173, SCP-106, SCP-49, and on one occasion an instance of SCP-49-2. SCP-710 usually offers to lead the SCPs to D-class or staff members, or just to open doors that they can't. For these reasons, SCP-710 is NOT to be allowed in the presence of any other sentient SCPs.

SCP-7100 was discovered during the containment breach of [REDACTED] it was apparently brought in with the latest batch of D-class. it was caught after having easliy escaping the facility, as if it had done it before.

SCP-7100 is concidered very dangerous due to it's ability to survive seemingly any situation no matter how difficult, and is pending for keter classification.


	2. gay retar

Item#: SCP-C-002

'Gayretar'

Object class: **Euclid**

 **Special containment procedures:**

SCP-C-002 is to be held at site-19. Item is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment chamber at all times, excluding when it is allowed outdoors so it can chew on tree branches. When being escorted for testing, all guards must wear lower body protective armor, so as to avoid being punched in the crotch by SCP-C-002.

 **Description:** SCP-C-002 is a tall, human(?) male(?) in what appears to be a vibrant, green suit with a circular sticker on the chest. The sticker also has an symbol of a human penis on it. Over the suit he wears what seems to be a pair of bright red bikini bottoms of no Identifiable brand.

SCP-C-002's 'suit' is impossible to remove by any means currently available to the foundation. SCP-C-002 claims to be apart to what it describes as "On en-tire Omnayverse of lycras, Be-angs with the power oavar le chresoemes" What this is supposed to mean, the foundation has no Idea. As it is, SCP-C-002 is extremely unstable, and speaks with an unidentifiable accent(or speech impediment). SCP-C-002 is mostly docile with very few attempted escapes from foundation custody.

SCP-C-002 was found when a group of hikers reported seeing "Some fucking retard wearing a green suit punching people in the balls" In a nearby forest.

SCP-C-002 interview log:

Interviewer: Dr. mathews

 **SCP-C-002 interview:**

: Hello, SCP-C-002.

SCP-C-002: Wat? Who is thees ess-cee-pee cee zero zero two?

: That would be your designation.

SCP-C-002: that is note maye name!

: Then what, exactly, IS your name?

SCP-C-002:...

: You don't even know yourself, do you?

SCP-C-002:..peerhapes.

[SCP-C-002 then goes for Dr. mathews testicles, striking them painfully]

[ falls to his knees in agony, gripping his crotch.]

SCP-C-002: Hahahah, I got you u stupide american cunter! I will note loss anymour of le dollar to dis cunter stoke scammer!

[SCP-C-002 begin dancing while the reese's puffs rap begins to play from an unknown source]


End file.
